The Final Kiss
by FESmutLover
Summary: Matthew reflects on Leila. How she was killed so swiftly and unfairly, barely seen. He remembers the very last kiss he shared with her, immediately following the very last time they...  LEMON, if the summary didn't make that obvious enough


**Characters: Matthew, Leila (major), Jaffar, Ephidel (minor)**

**Situation: Shortly after losing Leila, Matthew dreams of her**

**Location: Empty castle hallway (during actual lemon)**

**Time: Mid-day (during actual lemon)**

"I can't believe it's come to this. I must inform Lord Hector of these events."

She was a wonderful spy- she would have warned all of them. But then...

"Leila... where are you going?"

"Lord Ephidel... The sentries... I'm going to check on... "

"You overheard, did you not? ... And I had such hopes for you. Jaffar!"

The angel of death seized her from behind.

"Ah!"

"The punishment for traitors is death."

She barely had time to draw her knife, and in a second, she was silenced.

"Ah... Ma.. Matthew..."

Now, months after the wars end, her companion, sound asleep, remembered.

He had been given a detailed account of what happened, but he never got over that he wasn't even there.

Obviously, he also could never get over that he wasn't there.

Every night, he saw her in his dreams...

this night, he dreamed of the last time he saw her, in the middle of the war when she had come to deliver news...

* * *

><p>Their lips connected again. Their kisses were passionate and deep.<p>

Then she pulled back.

"Matthew... I love you, I do, but I'm so short on time... I really must go."

He turned her around, and pressed her into the wall, his eyes staring into hers.

"Ah, Matthew!"

"Come now, Leila... It's a deserted hallway, and I'm always left unsatisfied with such simple kisses..."

"Matthew..."

"We've done this before, Leila, oh and you know how it feels... This might be the last time I see you for a while."

"I would've slapped any other man to the ground, Matthew... but your seductive tone really gets to me."

"So then..."

"Oh yes Matthew, take me."

Their lips reconnected, kissing again, but this time hands became involved.

Matthew untied Leila's cloak before fully wrapping his arms around her back, and Leila dropped his at the same time.

Leila planted a deep kiss on his neck, and he moaned with his teeth clenched.

"Ngh... Leila... yeah, that's it..."

She snaked one of her legs around his, and turned him, pressing him against a nearby pillar so they both had their right shoulders to the wall.

She rubbed her bare thigh against his clothed one, and he whimpered in delight, welcoming her leg, which he proceeded to stroke where her leggings did not cover.

She reached her hand over and unsnapped his belt, then pulled it as loose as she could, so it dropped down around his waist, and fell on the floor.

Matthew grabbed her by the shoulders and stepped away from his belt, pushing her back there, and gave her a large passionate kiss.

This one continued for a minute and a half without any form of air break, just the two kissing over and over, their tongues dragging around each other, locked in a serpentine battle.

As it went on and on, Leila rubbed his muscular arms, and in response, Matthew massaged her shoulders.

They both moaned into the mouth of their partner, and finally they had to break for air.

They rested and looked at each other, panting with red faces, and they both recovered and went on.

Leila placed her hands on his trouser hips, and moved them upwards, folding up his lime green tunic and the dark green one beneath it.

She held her hands there, and he unzipped himself and pulled his manhood out for her.

Leila removed her hands, letting the tunic layers fall back into place, and then prepared to please him, removing her leather gloves one after another.

She dropped her gloves on the ground, and her clear and smooth hands treated him.

She scooped up his balls in one hand, while letting the other treat the organ.

She dragged the back of her hand up his shaft, and let her fingers gently treat his head.

Her thumb traced his slit, and she rolled his sac around in the palm of her other hand, also using her fingers on the hilt of his manhood, through the forest of pubic hairs.

His already half erect manhood quickly grew straight, and he moaned out at her wonderful handjob.

Her hand that pumped him felt his pulsing member, and he gripped her wrists, taking her hands away from him.

"Not yet... Leila..."

She chuckled at his barely successful attempt to hold himself in.

"Hmm... looks like I did a good job... are you going to cum for me, Matthew?"

She rubbed her leg on his stiff erection.

"Are you going to cum all over my delicious thigh?"

He looked back up at her eyes, placing a hand on her leg again.

"Sorry, Leila, I'm afraid I can't honor your request this time around. You did fantastic, but I'll have to save that part for you."

He knew he was sexually teasing her, and she was honestly impressed at his willpower.

She raised one eyebrow towards him, then lowered it once more and leaned in to his ear.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered before seductively dragging her tongue around his outer ear.

He stroked his fingers through her crimson hair, and pushed his mouth back onto hers again.

This kiss was the most passionate yet, Leila leaning into it as much as she could, she moved her arms so one gripped his lower back, nearly clawing through his top layer of clothing, and the other behind his neck, gripping his hair.

They both pulled together and shared as much saliva as they could, their tongues rolling around each other rapidly.

Each time they went as long as possible before breaking for air, and then went right back to it.

They kissed for several minutes without cease, and finally Matthew pulled Leila's belt right off, and their kisses broke.

Matthew pushed her back up against the walls, and then proceeded to advance on her.

He snaked one arm through the thin space between her back and the wall, stroking her back through the layers of clothing she wore.

Taking that arm, he reached down with it and clenched her rear through the second layer, causing her to moan out suddenly.

"Gah! Matthew, you devious little..."

He took his free hand, and stroked her thigh once more, but this time moved inward, rubbing up and down on very close to her intimate area.

He swapped that hand out for his right knee, and put the knee as high as he could on her body, pushing in her purple top and the red violet skirt like layer beneath it.

He advanced, and rested his kneecap right where her thin legs met the rest of her well curved figure, so close to her entrance.

"Oh... Matthew..."

He moved the knee outwards to his right, and extended his leg, moving her left one to his right, spreading her two delicate legs.

Both hands returned to her hips, and his left hand undid the belt hooked to her bag, while his right wrist pushed her clothing upwards.

He placed his fully erect member right at her entrance, and his right hand moved from her two layers of clothing to her panties, pulling them down just enough for them to be out of the way.

As his right hand left her, Leila's clothing fell back down over Matthew's manhood and her own pulled down panties, hiding their intimacy from the world.

Matthew's head was right at her womanhood, and he moved his right hand back to grip her ass again, and his left hand, this time, moved up to her breasts.

Wherever Leila's second layer of clothing stopped, it didn't extend upwards enough to cover her breasts, as her primary purple top only partially covered those.

Matthew's left hand fingers moved into the visible crack between her breasts, while his whole hand squeezed her right breast.

"Matthew... just get on with it..."

"Payback, love. It's for tempting me earlier."

"Matthew... I can't wait!"

Her hands gripped his hips, and she attempted to pull him into her, but Matthew was stronger, and did not, only continuing to squeeze her breasts and ass.

She looked at him, and he smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before pushing himself inside of her.

"Finall- Ah!"

He adjusted, fitting himself perfectly inside of her.

"Mmm... Leila... so tight."

"Ha... ha... get on with it." She mumbled with her eyes closed in pleasure.

Tightly gripping her hips, Matthew began his thrusting.

Beads of sweat rolled down Leila's sexy figure, dripping to the brick floor.

Matthew continued to hold her there, pulling out and pushing in, the two moaning out of pleasure in sync.

Their body temperatures ever increased, and they sweat more and struggled being so limited, wanting to do more than they possibly could with each other.

In and out, in and out, their passionate intercourse became more and more violent.

Eyes tightly shut, chin tilted high up, Leila released constant high pitched moans with the back of her head touching the wall behind her.

Matthew grunted with her, holding her hips as tight as he could, he shoved as deep in her as he could with each thrust.

He slid out and the air flooded her, then he rammed back in.

Her walls contracted around him as she moaned, her body becoming tense and nearly crippling her with pleasure.

He penetrated deeper, and his head rested in her golden sweet spot as their hips collided, right before he pulled back out again with the sucking sexual sound of their mixed bodily fluids.

With each thrust, Matthew had to resist the need to shove in completely and release, her tightness and warmness getting to him more and more each time.

And with every time Matthew slammed her sweet spot, Leila's pleasure level rose further, coming very close to bursting.

In and out, in and out, never resting.

Simultaneously, they were both brought over the rim.

"Leila, I can't take it anymore!"

"Finish me, Matthew!"

One final grip, one final thrust, and he held himself in her as deep as he could, finally letting himself go inside of her.

"Leila!"

"Oh, Matthew! I love you!"

"Oh... yes... Leila!"

His seed exited him, as deep in Leila as it could possibly be, and Leila reciprocated, her clear, sticky, sexual juice exploding over Matthew's manhood and dribbling down his legs.

They panted, staring at each other in their afterglow.

Third to last kiss.

"I love you Leila."

"I love you too, Matthew."

Second to last kiss.

Last time staring into her hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes.

Final kiss, final time tasting her simple tongue of great texture, her lips that tasted of everything Matthew loved in this world.

They went their separate ways, and the last Matthew ever saw of her living body was her curved figure, her crimson hair blowing in the wind as she rode off in the horizon.

The next time he would meet her, she would be a corpse.

He would bury her respectably, and though he could never be intimate with her again, he relived that final time with her in many dreams afterwards.


End file.
